Icha Icha Romance
by gnarley
Summary: The honorable daughter of Fourth Hokage, Minako Namikaze has returned to Konoha after seven years missing with many thinking she died on a mission. On her return she gets reaquainted with old friends and finds new love. Full Summary inside. Kakashi/OC
1. Prologue: Glimpse of the past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… although I dearly wish I could be a ninja and do all the interesting things they can do :D. So far… I own Minako… thaats about it, and not even because she totally looks like the girl version of Minato and Naruto lol.

**Summary: **The eldest child of the Fourth Hokage has finally returned to Konoha (but not on purpose) after seven long years away, with many believe she was killed during a mission. Having quite the personality change since she was gone, Minako Namikaze decides to stay in her home village and get reacquainted with old friends and possibly find new love in someone she least expected. The only problem is, is keeping a secret from Naruto that she's his sister due to a promise with the Third Hokage.

**AN:** This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, :D and I am quite excited for it! It just happened to get stuck in my mind the minute I first saw Naruto on TV and now I have decided to put it out :D! Please note that the beginning of this chapter mainly takes place during Chapter 503, 504 of the Manga.

For now the rating will remain at Teen, but later on if I feel up to it, I may bump it up to Mature.

This story includes OC's six at the most…

Pairings include, Kakashi/OC, Iruka/OC, Shikamaru/OC(most likely much later, liiike maybe in a sequel but hinted! In this) Izumo/OC, Kotetsu/OC, Naruto/Hinata (I love them!) -_- maybe Sasuke and Sakura… buuut we'll see how I am feeling in the future.

You have all been warned… If you do not like OC's or pairing that may or may not be in this story, than you really don't have to read it, I don't mind really, everyone feels different!

_-:-_

"_I don't want you kids going anywhere near the nine-tails we're not fighting another village, this is our own village's problem," called out a man with red eyes, to the younger shinobi. "And not something you should be risking your lives for."_

"_That's a load of crap and you know it," protested the man's daughter._

"_Calm down Kurenai."_

"_You are a shinobi and may or may not have a long life. But, my dead daughter, you are also a woman. If nothing else, survive long enough to give me a grandchild and pas the will of fire on to them! Promise me at least that… I will put my faith in you," replied the man to Kurenai's outburst but soon fell unconscious before he could say any more. In his place stood a little girl with blonde hair with the hidden leaf village's head band tied around her forehead, she looked about eight years old. _

"_Father!" gasped Kurenai stepping forward then looking at the girl. "Minako, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kurenai forgive me. But your father is right you should all stay here where it's safe, I must go," stated the girl in a bored tone as she turned and walked away from the rest of the young shinobi._

"_Minako, you're too young you can't go!" cried Kurenai desperately as she tried to run after the young girl, but was held back by several others. _

"_Let her go, Kurenai, she may be young, but she's stronger than most of us, besides, her father is the great Hokage, nothing is going to happen to her alright?"_

"_But Asuma!" _

"_Kurenai, the honorable daughter of the fourth is able to hold her own in battle, her youthfulness is wonderful hell she became chunin before most of us as well wouldn't you agree, my eternal rival?" said a teen with a bowl cut hair style and larger brows._

"_Hn," replied the boy with a masked covering half his face and his head protector covering his right eye. "I wouldn't know I've never met her."_

_The three looked at the boy stunned. _

"_I'd have thought you would have known her, Kakashi, she is your sensei's daughter after all," stated Kurenai._

_-:-_

_It didn't take Minako long to reach the place where the nine tailed fox currently was, and it also wasn't a challenge for her to get passed the chained barrier around the fox. As the girl slipped pass the barrier there were calls to her from all around. _

"_Honorable daughter, it's too dangerous you can't go in there!" _

"_Minako, come back!" _

_But their warnings were in vain there was nothing that could stop Minako from getting to her mother and father. Minako followed the sounds of a crying baby, knowing for a fact that was where she would find her parents._

"… _It's the only way to save you both… with the little chakra I have left," came the voice of the girl's mother as she drew closer to the source. "Thank you… for everything."_

"_Kushina you…"_

"_Mom!" cried the girl when her parents and now baby brother came into view startling the two adults. _

"_Minako," called out both the people._

"_What are you going here?" asked Minato, her father._

"_Dad I… I … I don't know… I'm scared," admitted the girl._

"_Honey, please don't worry, just remember sweetie, whatever happens your father and I will always be with you – watching over you," said the woman with a smile, tears running down her eyes._

_Minako stopped in front of her parents and the infant and collapsed to her knees analyzing in her head what was about to happen, she knew for a fact she was either going to lose one or both of her parents, and on the day of her brothers birth. The little blonde stayed quiet staring at the baby as he continued to cry and listened to her parents talk. _

"_Kushina you made me your husband, _you _made me the fourth Hokage… you gave me a beautiful and strong Kunoichi as a daughter and you made me this boy's father… and I…"Minato said but trailed off at the end of his sentence and was interrupted before he could pick it up again._

"_Don't look so sad, Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me… happy for our daughter…and happy that it's our son's birthday." Despite the pain she was in Kushina managed to speak and maintain calm smiling the whole time. "Like if I try to imagine surviving… and the four of us… living together… I can't think of anything beyond 'I'd be so happy'. If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up, or Minako become a young woman." _

_Although it didn't show on the inside Minako smiled and chuckled a little when her mother said the baby's name. _'Naruto, like mine and dad's favourite book.'

"_Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of Chakra to see Naruto one more time!" said Minato as he stared down at his son, causing his daughter to break out of her thoughts to stare at her father as if he had said something unforgivable._

"_What?" gasped Kushina._

"_I'll seal the last of our Chakra in Naruto with an Eight Trigrams Seal and then I'll lead the Nine-tails away with a seal only non-jinchuuriki like me can use – The dead demon seal!"_

"_But that – the user will be…"_

"_Dad! You'll die!"_

"_But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… It's just too great, it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived with-out a jinchuuriki, the balance of tailed beats be destroyed. But with the dead demon seal I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself and the remaining half…" again the Fourth Hokage trailed off in thought and then replied at last. "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto, with the eight trigrams seal."_

"_Mo-om," said Minako warily looking at her father. "I think Dad has finally lost it."_

"_I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with it, a great disaster! Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that masked man, the one who attacked you… he is the harbinger of that disaster! And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just… know it."_

"_But… Minato," protested Kushina._

"_Dad!"_

_But the Fourth had already begun the hand signs to the jutsu. "Have a little faith! He is our son after all."_

"_After I finished the dead demon seal I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."_

"_Our _son…_" warned the woman trying to understand what her husband was going on about. "That's why! I don't want him to bear such a burden all on his own! _But why… why the dead demon seal? _There's no reason for you to die… just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older! I wanted you to be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why…why are you sacrificing _Naruto _just to preserve the balance of tailed beats…to save the village… and the country…Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"_

"_Turning your back on the country, on the village… is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family of Shinobi. Besides, even if I lived… I could never substitute for you. There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out, even if you only have the briefest moments to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto, and also Minako. This will affect her the most out of all of us, she was everything a father could ask for, she's our daughter and knowing that, she'll hold a lot of resentment towards Naruto, but all I can ask of her, is when she's older she'll see past that, and will be able to fill in where we can't."_

"_Dying to make a better life for his daughter and son… That's the stuff you let the father handle."_

'So they're both going to die… just so Naruto and I can live a peaceful life and all because of that stupid Nine tailed fox. Only Dad could make a speech in his last moments of death. _Damnit Minako _this _isn't_ a time to be making jokes.' _Minako was lost in thought staring wide eyed from her parents and baby brother unable to speak._

"_Seal!" called out Minato causing him to slump over due to the heavy chakra._

"_Now for the Eight Trigrams seal! I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto," explained the fourth as he struggled to stand up holding the crying baby in the process placing him in a crib inside and octagon surrounded by candles. "Kushina stay with me! Minako, please step back."_

_As Minato was to continue the sealing, Kushina's chain barrier weakened and tried to drive threw her and both her and Minato where pierced trying to protect their youngest child._

"_If the father can do this job…"_

"_The mother should be even better right?" _

_Although he was not completely sealed, Kyuubi's size had lessened greatly and he was cursing them the entire time. "Damned Humans!" Causing Minako to flinch. _

_Kushina glanced behind her and scowled playfully at her husband, who like her was now dripping blood from his mouth. "You win… First argument, you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."_

_Halfheartedly, Minato laughed at his wife and smiled before using the summoning technique. "Thank you Kushina…"_

_As soon as he finished the scroll toad Gamatora appeared. _'Damn, I really hate those frogs,'_ thought Minako as she glared at the toad that was now in front of her father and mother. _'They're always so moody about being summoned sometimes I wonder why I even insisted on learning that technique and signing that contract.'

"_Gamatora… I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei… store it with him." _

"_Got it! Good… goodbye, Fourth Hokage," said the toad with remorse as he left. _

"_That does it…It's time for me to go, Kushina… I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams seal… and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto, too!" explained Minato as he sensed the Dead Demon seal working._

"_Dad," whispered Minako as she choked on her words. Her throat was becoming dry and it was getting harder for her to breathe, all she wanted to do was cry but Minako didn't know if it was because she wouldn't let herself cry or because she was just too shocked to do anything._

"_We don't have much time… if you have anything left to say to Naruto…"_

"_Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy!" _

_Minako face palmed at her mother's words. _'Mom and Dad are the only people I know who would give a lecture before they're about to die.'

"_Take your bath every day… go to bed early and sleep well! And be sure to listen to your older sister! Make friends… It doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust even a few is enough! And Study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you'll take after your sister and you will be… everyone has things they're good at, and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all._

"_Make sure you listen to the teachers… at the academy and remember avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… _no _drinking alcohol until you're twenty and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… Well I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday… just try not to pick a weird one… try to find someone like your mother… not your sister, she's too much like your father at times."_

'Gee, thanks Mom, love you too. You're only going to die and you tell your son your eight year old daughter is too much like her father.'

"_And fourth warning… watch out for Jiraiya-sensei but, I'm sure your sister could explain that to you." By this time in her speech tears began to appear in Kushina's eyes and fall down her cheeks. "Naruto… You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are find a goal… a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true! The same goes for you Minako!_

"_There's… There's… There's… There's so much more I want to say to both of you, and to teach you about. I want to stay with you… I love you both so much!" At this point Kushina began to sob. _

"_Kushina,"_

"_Mom," called out both father and daughter at the same time. Seeing her mother in tears seem to have snapped something inside of Minako because now she could feel something wet roll down her face and drip off her chin. _

"_I'm sorry Minato, I took all our time, and yet barely said anything to Minako," _

"_It's okay, Mom!" called out Minako, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to hold back her sobs. "I got to spend eight years with you and Dad, telling me these things and that you loved me every day, Naruto… he's only been in this world for day… please, I'm not that selfish!" _

_Hearing those words come from her daughter only made Kushina sob harder. "I love you so much Minako, sometimes I think you grew up too fast!"_

"_It's okay, Kushina!" whispered Minato, as he looked from his daughter down to his son. "Naruto… this is your Dad. Listen… to your motor-mouth mother, and your know-it-all sister."_

"_I love you, Minako. Eight Trigrams Seal."_

"_Dad, Mom!" screamed Minako as she ran towards her parents and brother, tears now running freely down her face. For a few moments everything went black, and Minako was unable to notice her surroundings but when she 'woke up' people had were able to get to her, the now sleeping baby, and their dead parents. For once in her life Minako didn't care about the Shinobi rule of never showing emotion, and every emotion she had pent up for so long came rushing to her, now she didn't know what to feel but one thing was for sure, she really hated the blonde child in front of her, for taking away her parents._

"_I hate you! I don't care if you're my brother, I'll always hate you… you… you… _monster!"

That was the last thing the blonde woman remembered when she woke up from her dream, tears were now streaming down her face. She never wanted to relive that horrible day, she thought she had suppressed the memory to the very back of her mind and now all of a sudden it was coming it was too weird.

"I was so inconsiderate back then… but then again what do you expect from an eight year old," whispered the woman as she wiped away her fallen tears (the first ones since her father's and mother's death) and looked at her surroundings, she was now in what looked to be a staff lounge room, one that was oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there, if it was the place she believed it would make everything more confusing seeing as she hadn't been there in years.

Faint voices could be heard from behind the door, they began to get louder as the owners got closer to the room. Suddenly everything was beginning to get dizzy and the woman couldn't see straight as the door to the room opened.

"Come on Kurenai you can tell me if you and Asuma are together! I won't tell anyone!" came a whiny feminine voice.

"Anko… there is nothing going on between me and Asuma, so just drop it okay," replied the one known as 'Kurenai'.

"You're lying… Who are you?" voiced the one called Anko as she saw the blonde woman standing in the middle of the room, her back turned to them.

The woman turned her head slightly enough for the two women who entered the room to see the hidden leaf village forehead protector on her before the woman blacked out falling to the ground.

"Oh god," cried the two women who had just entered the room as they ran over to the fallen female.

"Who do you think this is?" asked Anko as she knelt down to the ground and searched the woman for I.D

"I don't know… but she looks familiar," answered Kurenai as she looked over the blonde.

"Oh," gasped Anko having founded what she was looking for before she looked up at Kurenai. "This says she's Minako Namikaze, you don't think..."

"I don't know but we better get her to the hospital and then contact Lord Hokage right away," replied Kurenai, truly shocked as Anko showed her the I.D.

_-:-_

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and hope you wish to continue reading it! Thank you for reading and if you wish please review!


	2. Back Home

**Disclaimer: **I _gnarley-_ do not own Naruto, for if I did I wouldn't be writing this story at the moment and wouldn't love it nearly as much!

Beep…. Beep…. Beep….Were the first things Minako heard before she opened her eyes after becoming conscious but as she did open them she panicked. Minako had woken up in a hospital attached to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask covering her face. She had no idea where she was and she had no memory of how she got there, the last thing she remembered was waking up from a dream or rather… nightmare about her past. Suddenly Minako shot up and began tearing away at the mask and wire attached to her body.

"So you're awake, Minako."

The woman turned her head slightly to see an old man sitting beside her hospital bed. "Lord Hokage."

"So tell me, Minako, have you decided to return to the Hidden Leaf village after your little leave?" asked the old man.

Minako turned her head back so she could stare at the wall in front of her as she spoke. "I don't know… I don't know how I even got here, the last thing I remember is traveling to the Mist… and then I was dreaming about that night… and next thing I knew I was standing in a completely different room and everything blacked out."

The girl didn't have to explain any further about 'that night' for the Hokage already knew what she was talking about. "You were in the Jonin lounge, Kurenai and Anko found you just as you collapsed, they brought you to the hospital, you've been out for three days."

"Hn," was all Minako responded with, she didn't deserve Anko's and especially Kurenai's kindness, she was so cold to them after her parents died, hell she was nice to anyone before they died, the people she ever really should herself to back then were her parents and Jiraiya-sensei.

"You know, Minako, I would have thought you would have told your old friends you were going away, but instead you didn't tell anyone leaving them to believe you died on a mission, those two women were quite surprised when they found you, they came to me to see if it was really you."

"I wouldn't have really minded… if everyone in this village believed me to be dead, I had no thoughts of ever coming back to this place."

"You're lucky that you told me you were going to be leaving for a long time, because if you hadn't there were several people who wanted to report you as a missing-nin and others who wanted to claim you as dead. And if I hadn't known you left I would have had the ANBU black ops looking for you."

Minako let out a small laugh and turned her head back to the Hokage and smiled. "Thank you."

The old man seemed to be taken back by the girl's words. "What."

"Thank you… for what you just said, it shows me you care, and that's all I could ever ask for. You're like the Grandfather I never had," stated Minako with her eyes closed and smiling. After a moment's thought she laughed again and opened her eyes. "Although there is Jiraiya-sensei, but then again, he's perverted and there's no knowing what he'd do to me if I ever saw him again."

The Hokage smiled softy and laughed with her. "Indeed that would be a scary thought. You definitely went through a personality change since you've been gone."

"No… I really haven't, I've just decided to show people who I actually am, you know? My whole life I followed the Shinobi way, never letting my emotions get the best of me, but that isn't anyway to live, I just glad I didn't act like that around my Mom and Dad, I would have hated myself even more."

"That's good, I'm glad! I have no doubt you are exactly like your father, but you also have a lot of your mother in you," stated the Hokage.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Now, I do believe you are able to leave the hospital now, and I think you owe some old friends an explanation," said the man as he stood up from the chair and began walking towards the door. "I'll leave you to change back into your regular clothes. Come by later to tell me if you've decided to stay or not, goodbye for now… honorable daughter."

The Hokage left before Minako got the chance to reply. "Damnit, don't call me that."

After the man left a medical-nin came and in removed the wires connected to the heart monitor and handed Minako her clothes telling her she could leave whenever. Slowly Minako stripped out of the hospital gown replacing the it was a of black skin tight shorts with an orange skirt type thing over top, on her upper body she wore an open three quarter length sleeved jacket that ended just below her breasts, her chest was covered up with linen bandages. The design of her jacket was half orange and half black, the top part including the collar, sleeves and shoulders were black and the rest was orange. Finally Minako picked up her black headband that branded the symbol of the Hidden Leaf shinobi, for the longest time she had worn in the most popular way, but now she decided she wanted to change that, so inside she placed it around her head like a bandana with the metal plate off to the side.

"Well... I guess it's time to face some people, first… I should find Kurenai and Anko to thank them," Minako said to herself as she put on her iron guard gloves and walked out of the hospital. "But where to find them."

As Minako stepped onto the street she smiled to herself. '_Some things never change.'_

'_So, the old man told me, they found me in the Jonin Lounge, so there is a possibility they are there if they aren't on a mission,' _thought Minako as she made her way through town. It didn't take long before Minako found herself in front of the door to the Jonin Lounge, she barely even remembered how she got there, and the trip just seemed natural to her.

As she stood outside the door contemplating if she should go in there she heard voice from inside.

"I think I'm going to go to the hospital today, want to come with me Anko?"

"Yea, sure," replied a female's voice.

"Since when are you two so close, and why are you going to the hospital," asked a male.

"We've gone on missions together and have hung out occasionally," replied the voice belonging to Anko.

"And haven't you heard? Minako Namikaze has returned to the village, she was hospitalized due to exhaustion," replied the still unknown female voice, but Minako could only assume it was Kurenai.

"Minako Namikaze? Didn't the youthful young lady die several years ago?" asked a new voice, belonging to a man.

'_Gai Maito, that's the only explanation.'_

"No, apparently she left, she told Lord Hokage she was leaving and said she didn't know when or if she was ever going to return. He thought she told people, but apparently she didn't leaving everyone to believe she either died or betrayed the Konoha," explained Anko.

"Anko and I found her in here three days ago, she passed out and we took her to the hospital, we were surprised when we found her I.D." At this point Minako had opened the door to the room without anyone noticing, she was rather surprised with how many people were in the room normally it was either empty or two people but at that moment there were four people sitting there.

"How sweet, you guys are talking about me," voiced Minako, deciding it was about time to let them know her presence. Everyone in the room snapped their heads in the direction in which the woman's voice came. Minako was leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Minako," mouthed Kurenai as her red eyes met Minako's blue ones.

"Well Kurenai, I see you have finally decided to become a Jonin," stated Minako with a smirk, knowing it irked Kurenai when she was younger and Minako had been able to become a Jonin before her especially with the seven year age difference.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed significantly as she glared at the blonde woman. "I see you finally figured out how to use emotions on that emotionless face of yours, kid!"

Minako's smirk softened and turned into a smile. "I'll admit I deserved that."

"What's this, Minako Namikaze is gasp – smiling," smirked Anko as she stood up and walked over to the woman. "Are you sure you're Minako Namikaze?"

"Want me to kick your ass to find out?"

"Okay, she may be Minako," replied Anko slowly backing away from the woman.

Suddenly Minako was pulled into an embrace, her face suffocating in a woman's chest. "I'm so happy you're alive, Minako. You may have been an emotionless little brat who I wished didn't lead some of the missions I went on but you're still my friend."

"Kurenai… I don't think she'll be alive much longer if you continue to suffocate her with your chest," said one of the men with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Shut up Asuma," replied Kurenai as she turned her head to glare at the man before pulling away and slapping the blonde across the face.

Minako's eyes widened in surprise as well as the rest of the people in the room, slowly Minako looked back at the woman and just blinked not really knowing what to say.

"That's for making me believe you were dead, you're like my little sister, I can't believe you!"

"I guess I deserved that," replied Minako looking down at her feet. "That's actually why I'm here at the moment, I was looking for you and Anko to thank you for bringing me to the Hospital, and I didn't deserve your kindness. And I'm sorry, for making you worry about me, I didn't mean to cause anyone trouble but I had to get away from here to think about some things without people giving me looks of pity when they didn't even know me, I wasn't even planning on coming back here anytime soon, I don't even remember how I got here."

"Well… I guess we can forgive you now, but I'm not too sure about Iruka," replied Anko.

"Iruka… yea I guess you're right about that."

"Now that that's over, Minako do you remember these guys?" asked Kurenai pointing to the two men sitting down.

"Not really… I remember Gai, but that's because it's hard to forget someone with such bushy eyebrows," stated Minako with a shrug of her shoulders, her statement caused Gai to weep.

"Well this is Asuma Sarutobi and you already know Gai," explained Kurenai pointing to both of the men.

Minako nodded towards the two men and gave them a smile before turning back to Kurenai. "I must be going, I have a few things I want to do in the village before I decide whether to stay or not, but maybe we can do something later?"

"Of course, Anko and I will find you later okay?"

"Sure, now can you tell me where Iruka would be?" asked Minako.

"Isn't he an academy teacher now?" asked Asuma looking towards the women and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Yea, he works at the Academy as well as the mission room."

Minako smirked, a plan now forming in her mind. "Thank you, I'll see you later Kurenai, Anko! It was nice meeting you Asuma-senpai and Gai-senpai." The blonde slowly left the lounge and made her way down the street towards the Ninja Academy knowing a certain someone was in for a surprise, but little did she know… so was she.

**AN:** Thank you for reading this chapter :3! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want please review!


	3. Transformation Jutsu

**Disclaimer:** Yea… I still don't own it :D!

_-:-_

Minako arrived at the Academy but she couldn't seem to make herself go in, so she sat on the swing in the yard instead. She didn't remember much of her academy days considering she had graduated at the age of five with everyone almost twice her age, and what she did remember of it was how cautious everyone was around her because of her age and the fact that she was the Fourth Hokage's daughter made it worst with people treating her as if she were royalty. Truthfully Minako didn't remember much about her childhood as a Kunoichi other than her moments with her family and training with her Sensei, Shikaku Nara.

'_Speaking of which,'_ Minako sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I wonder what he's doing now." During her seven years away, whenever she got lonely she'd gaze at the clouds and it brought her peace reminding her of her semi alcoholic Sensei and gave her a chance to reminisce about her late parents.

Giving one last look at the school Minako stood from her spot and began walking through the village, she could go to see Iruka at the Academy later. As she sauntered through town she smiled to herself again, nothing really did change in her seven year absence, there was a part of her that wish she never left but then there was the part of her that wished she had never come back, but she knew it was to happen sooner or later.

At that moment when the blonde decided to look up she caught sight of the Great stoned faces now covered in graffiti, this caused the smile to fall from the woman's face and she began to scowl. Next thing that happened caught her off guard, as kid in an orange suit with blonde hair baring a striking resemblance to her and her father ran past her followed by two Chunin.

"Naruto come back here, when I get my hands on you…" screamed on of the men as he past Minako chasing after the kid who just laughed at his threats.

"You crossed the line this time Naruto!"

"Naruto…" Minako whispered to herself and glared at the direction in which the three males ran off. Coming to a decision for herself, Minako headed back to the direction of the Academy. She'd much rather deal with Iruka anger than have something to do with that troublesome kid.

As she got to the Academy grounds again, she saw Iruka dragging the blonde boy back to the building as tell giving him a lecture the whole way.

'_Damn,'_ thought Minako as she saw the kid then thought of an idea. Using a transformation Jutsu, Minako transformed herself into a twelve year old version of herself and ran to catch up with the Sensei and his student.

"Umm… excuse me," called Minako as the plot formed in her mind.

Iruka turned around and looked at the girl furrowing his eyebrows at the similar appearance. "Yes?"

"Are you Iruka-Sensei?" asked Minako in a shy voice.

"Yes and you are…?"

"My name is Mina, I just moved here with my family from the Village hidden in the Mist, Lord Hokage told me to find an Academy teacher by the name of Iruka and ask to join his class and the to tell you that Lord Hokage will be by later to explain everything," explained Minako with the most innocent smile she could master, snickering inside her head. _'Why wasn't I like this when I was younger, it's so much fun!'_

Iruka thought for a few moments before he smiled at who he thought was a little girl and told her to follow him before he turned around and continued to drag Naruto with him.

Once in the classroom Iruka briefly introduced 'Mina' to the class and asked her to sit down before he turned to Naruto who was now tied up on the floor.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You've failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" explained Iruka with his arms crossed.

'_Man he's pathetic, definitely took after Mom, she was horrible in school, I must have lucked out,' _thought Minako listening to Iruka's lecture, she cringed at the thought of failing the graduation exam; it was the easiest thing in the world from what she could remember.

"Hmph," was all that came out of Naruto as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Iruka's eye twitch as he clenched his jaw and a vain became visible on his forehead. Stomping down and pointing to the class the teacher raised his voice. "Fine, because you missed it Naruto! Everyone will review the transformation Jutsu."

The students around the room groaned and complained as they stood up and lined up at the front of the class room. Minako only smiled sadly to play along, but really this was making her plan so much better and easier.

After everyone was lined up the first to go was a girl who was dressed in a little too much pink for Minako's liking. _'Ugh, I mean, even her _hair_ is pink!'_

"Alright, Sakura here let's do it," said the pink girl giving herself a little pep talk. "Transform!"

'_Well… the name suits her colour choice.'_

After the smoke cleared away from Sakura it was clear she decided to transform into Iruka himself.

"Teacher's pet," mumbled Minako without realizing it causing the boy and girl behind her to laugh.

Iruka approved of Sakura's jutsu and she began cheering. "Yes, I did it! Yes! Sasuke did you see that?"

'_Damn, she's so fake… I feel sorry for this Sasuke kid,' _thought the blonde as she watched the girl and looked to the boy she was talking to. Minako's eyes widened seeing as she didn't have a chance to look at any of the other students only concentrating on her plan and making sure the Jutsu didn't slip too soon. _'An Uchiha.'_

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," called out Iruka from his clip board.

'_What a waste of my observing skills, I guess Shikaku-sensei's laziness rubs off sometimes.'_

According to Minako he was also a teacher's pet seeing as he transformed into Iruka as well.

"Uh… good, next Naruto Uzumaki."

Minako's breath caught in her throat and she coughed a little at the sound of the name, she had no idea she had been standing next to the kid the whole time, she really wanted to turn to him and start yelling at him about the Hokage face's but she needed to keep up the act just a little longer.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," said the boy to the right of the girl but she didn't bother looking at him for she was too busy observing Naruto.

"We always pay for your screw ups," said a female voice.

"Like I care," replied Naruto in return in a bored tone.

What happened next almost made Minako lose control of her transformation jutsu because she was trying not to laugh but failed so instead she covered it up as if she were coughing. The kid had transformed into a sexy blonde naked woman with her private parts covered with clouds. This cause Iruka's eyes to almost pop out of his head and gave him a noise bleed.

Naruto began laughing at his sensei's misfortune. "Got'cha that's my sexy jutsu!"

'_I must hand it to him, what the kid did was pretty amusing, and in a way it was the transformation jutsu.'_

"Cut the stupid tricks, this is your last warning," screamed Iruka. Naruto pouted and walked away to stand to the side.

Iruka sighed and called for the Next but when he looked up he saw 'Mina'. "Oh, Mina, you don't have to do this, I mean you just got here I don't really know where you are."

"No it's alright Iruka-sensei, what do you think I did in the Mist Village?" giggled 'Mina' smiling to the man.

"Alright then, show us what you got."

Without another word Minako smirked at the teacher and was covered in smoke transforming back to her original self. When the smoke cleared Iruka's eyes widened the girl seemed so familiar.

"You know, you're a chunin… so… you'd think by now you'd know if someone had a jutsu on them or something," snickered Minako.

All the students stared at the woman in shock they didn't know what was going on and some of them began to whisper.

"You know, she looks a lot like the girl Naruto just transformed into," said the same girl who had just complained to the said boy.

"Minako?" questioned Iruka staring at the woman before him.

"Hey Iruka, long time no see huh?" Minako walked up to stand beside Iruka and turned to face the class.

A lot of students gasped and stared at the girl.

"She looks a lot like the Fourth Hokage don't you think?" said the girl Minako has now dubbed pinkie.

"She's the Fourth Hokage's daughter stupid, Minako Namikaze," called out the lazy boy who was behind her, causing her eyes to widen. The boy looked a lot like Shikaku-sensei and then she broke out in a grin and walked back over to him and pulled him into a hug, shocking everyone in the class mostly Iruka and the boy himself.

"What a drag."

"Awe Shikamaru, you remember me, you remind me so much of Shikaku-sensei~" sang the blonde woman happily as she hugged him to her chest and turned her head to look at Iruka. "Man Iruka you're sure lucky to have this kid in your class, he must be at the top right?"

"Uh…" everyone in the class said this at the same time including Shikamaru himself.

"No… Shikamaru Nara's grades are almost worst then Naruto's to tell you the truth," replied Iruka in shock, he had no idea Minako knew Shikamaru but he was more surprised of her showing up after seven years gone, and actually showing someone emotion.

Minako abruptly shoved Shikamaru away from her but she held onto his shoulders and looked at him. "You're telling me… that this kid, who continuously beat me at shoji at the age of four, is getting the worst marks in this class?"

"Uh… yes?"

Minako let go of the boy and walked back to Iruka shaking her head and looked back to the students. That's when she realized she knew half of these kids either personally or because of their families.

"Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and an Aburame this is quite the class you have Iruka, some pretty famous clans in here and then of course you have my sensei and his team's off spring, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi very interesting indeed."

"Uhm… ma'am how do you know our families?" questioned the platinum blonde beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to Ino and explained how he knew her. "How troublesome… My dad was her sensei when she graduated the academy, I don't remember that though seeing as I wasn't born when she did, but sometimes she would be called on missions with our mine, yours and Choji's Dads, but anyone sometimes my dad and mom would go out and somehow get her to babysit me… but she was emotionless from what I remembered she's definitely changed."

"Weren't born yet… Just how old are you?" questioned Ino again.

"I'm twenty," replied Minako smiling at the girl.

"But… that doesn't make sense we would have been four when you graduate, just what are you talking about Shikamaru?" called out pinkie.

Iruka snorted and shook his head; clearly they weren't going to get to the lesson today. The teachers snort caused the students to look at him in question where he just pointed to Minako. "Get her to explain."

"Well you see, unlike all of you, I graduated from the Academy at the age of five became a Chunin at the age of six and then six years later at the age of twelve I became a Jonin."

"Wait what? You graduated at the age of _five_?" cried out Naruto, clearly upset. "I thought you couldn't enter that young."

"Listen, Naruto there's an entrance exam just like how there's graduation exam right?" Minako paused and Naruto nodded. "Well, being daughter of a Hokage and being well educated had advantages of taking the exam. Really there isn't an age limit on how old you are to take the exam, but normally people don't take it until they're older."

"And speaking of Hokage's," continued Minako her stare turning into a glare at the young blonde boy. "I believe you're the little brat who painted the stone faces. This isn't some festival where they're offering face painting now is it? I don't appreciate you putting graffiti on the great leaders of this village's faces especially my father! He was a great man who gave his life for this village and for you to live. People looked up to my father, and you would have too if you had the chance to meet him."

By now the students in the room were glaring at Naruto and feeling sorry for the woman yelling at him, a lot of people didn't like to talk about the day the Fourth died all because he gave his life just so their village could live in peace. Naruto was looking at his feet, kind of regretting what he did.

"I remember you from when I was younger… I was walking through the streets and you have bumped into this kid who had just become a Genin and for some reason I stopped and watched as you yelled at him for something he said to you. You said you were going to become Hokage one day and everyone will have to respect you. I think that's a wonderful goal, and maybe in the future you'll achieve it, but listen, you need to learn how to respect others and more importantly respect yourself before anyone will ever respect you enough to become Hokage," said Minako as her voice became softer and she smiled at the boy. "But then again you're just going to have to wait until I'm done being Hokage."

Never in their lives have the students who've grown up around Naruto seen someone show so much respect for the boy's dream as much as Minako, normally people just laughed at him, but for her to encourage him and give him that little speech amazed everyone in the room. Iruka was quite surprised at how much Minako had grown up during her seven years away, she used to so hostile whenever she saw the little boy in the streets, most of the time she wouldn't even look at him.

"And as for your punishment, you have to clean the Hokage Faces and Iruka here will supervise to make sure you do your job right, you understand?"

"_What?_" came Iruka's voice thinking he didn't hear her right.

"Yes ma'am," mumbled Naruto just as the bell rang to announce the end of school.

"Alright class, be sure to study for tomorrow," called out Iruka as the students began leave. "Naruto… please wait in the hall."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your class Iruka, but I couldn't help it, I guess I missed out on all this stuff when I was a child with all my training," apologized Minako.

"Yea… I can't remember how many times you criticized me on missions so what you did shocked me big time. Reminded me of someone," replied Iruka looking in the direction of the door. "What you said to Naruto… really touched me, I hope what you said got to him as well."

"You don't know… do you?" asked Minako following his gaze.

"Know what?"

"That Naruto is my brother," she simply stated.

"What?" said the teacher as he whipped his head around to look at the woman. "That's great! And it explains so much now, how you guys look so much alike and his determination to be Hokage; he takes after you and your father! Now he has someone to be there for him, this is awesome, but why didn't you do anything about it when you were younger."

"I can't tell him Iruka… the most I can do is get close to him an act like an older sister, but I'm still not sure if I can do that just yet, there are a lot of things people don't know about the night our parents died."

"But… why?"

"It's not my place to tell him, that's up to either Lord Hokage or Jiraiya-sensei," replied Minako with a distant look.

"The Sannin? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He… is in some technicality our god father."

"He is…?" said Iruka with an unsure face.

"Yea… listen Iruka, you have to promise me not to tell anyone you understand?"

"Yes, of course Minako."

"Thank you," replied Minako giving him a genuine smile. "I… you… look I'm sorry, for you know… what I said that day, before I left, I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry. It was harsh and I am honestly surprised you're talking to me right now."

"It's fine, Minako," he answered with a reassuring smile. "I forgave you long before you probably even thought about saying sorry, I didn't hold it against you, you had a lot of pent up anger and that's the first time you had ever let anything out and it all hit you once."

"Thank you… again Iruka, I can honestly say you were the best friend I never really wanted," said Minako with a laugh.

Iruka gave a chuckle. "Yea, and you were the most pain in the ass mission leader I ever had, but you're one of my best friends to."

"Great, now I must go and tell the Hokage I have come to a decision on if I am staying in Konoha or leaving."

"Wait, what am I to do about Naruto, he's going to complain the whole time!"

"Bribe him… I don't know with ramen?"

_-:-_

**AN:** Wow, this is the most I've updated a story :3! And that most likely jinxed it! Don't worry Minako will meet Kakashi soon :D! I promise, is it so hard to believe they've never met? And yet he was her father's student?

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I know people have been reading, I've been watching you!


	4. Gradutation

**Disclaimer: **I still don't know why I put these on all my chapters, it's not like I'm ever **going** to own Naruto but I can dream :3!

**Thank you** VicEveSamAlex for your review :3, I can't wait for Kakashi either haha.

**AN:** Yay, another chapter! I would like to take this time right now to say there is a picture of Minako now on my **Deviantart** page :D! There is a link to my deviant profile on my profile, :D comments are appreciated!

Btw I have read too much KakaIru in the past few days haha.

_-:-_

"Naruto…Why would you do that to the Hokage faces?" said a familiar voice from behind the curtain of a ramen place Minako happened to be walking passed at the time. "I mean you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

Pausing for a moment, the daughter of the Fourth looked at the Ramen bar before she stepped passed the curtain and sat down on the other side of Naruto. Iruka raised his eyebrow in question to his friend as she sat down and ordered a beef ramen but she just shook her head and laughed at the boy who was slurping the last of his noodles.

"Of course I do," answered the boy as he drained the last of the broth. "Everybody knows they were the greatest Shinobi of their time right? The best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox he was the most amazing."

"They why did you-

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them, me Naruto, the next Hokage a ninja legend and then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, believe it!"

Minako chuckled and looked over at the blonde boy beside her. "You are quite determined; you just might become Hokage one day."

Naruto quickly turned to look at her and frowned. "Oh hey lady, I didn't know you were here."

"Ha Ha you're funny, call me Minako, alright kid?" she replied sarcastically as she broke apart her chop sticks and began to eat.

"Hn." Naruto squinted his eyes and turned back to Iruka. "Uh… Sensei, I have a favour to ask…"

Iruka seemed taken aback by the kid's statement and asked hesitantly. "What… you want seconds?"

"No…. I was wondering if I could try on your headband, please, please, please!" begged the blonde headed boy.

"Oh these?" asked Iruka grabbing his headband and smiling. "No way, you can't wear the leaf headband until you graduate from the academy, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine," said Naruto crossing his arms before turning back to Minako. "What about you, Minako- sensei?"

'_Sensei? What the…'_ thought the woman with her eye's wide and mouth full of noodles. "Nope, Iruka is right kid, you'll just have to wait, besides who knows what my hair looks like without this on, it's got to be disastrous."

"Hn, you guys are no fun!" he said looking to both of them and then to the chef. "Seconds!"

"What?" gasped Iruka staring at the boy. "Man Naruto, you're going to eat me out of all my money."

Minako finished the last of her noodles and stood up, chuckling at the school teacher. "Well, that's what you get for treating a growing boy to breakfast. See you two tomorrow; I'm coming to observe the Graduation Exam!"

"Man, she sure has changed," said Iruka to himself.

"Hmm did you say something Iruka-sensei?" asked the fox boy as he looked up at the man he admired.

"No… say, Naruto… why'd you call Minako, sensei?"

"I did? I don't know I guess it seemed kind of natural to call her that."

"Yea… she'd make a great teacher one day… er… that's if she weren't so harsh when it came to missions and training."

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

"Well you see… Minako has been a Chunin since she was six and a Jonin since she was twelve. She's a well train Kunoichi and deadly, I've had her as a team leader several times for a mission and I'm three years older than, she was harsh and demanding and if you screwed up once, you were pretty much worthless in her mind and she would make you stand back and not let you do anything for the rest of the mission."

"Wow… I'd hate to be one of those people."

"Yea… but she's very respected and not because her father was the Fourth Hokage but because she's a strong ninja and a very good strategist anyone to be put on her team is lucky, and of course they are always chosen carefully so she doesn't try to kill someone," laughed Iruka scratching the back of his neck.

"Nice one sensei," said Naruto laughing along.

"Actually Naruto… that wasn't a joke… she's pretty strict."

"Dang."

_-:-_

"_So, Minako have you decided whether you were going to stay in Konoha and join us again?" asked the Third Hokage when the blonde woman stepped into his office._

"_I… don't really know a part of me wishes I never left, and then another part of me wishes I never came back… I don't know _what _I want any more."_

"_Can I tell you something, Minako?"_

"_I'm sure you will anyways, sir," replied Minako with a small laugh._

"_From what I saw happened at the Academy today, I'd say you and Naruto are a lot alike. If both of your guy's determination didn't prove it than what happened today sure did," said the old man observing the young woman who sat in front of him. "I'm not going to beg you to stay and nor am I going to tell you what you choose is wrong or right, but I will say having you here could be good for Naruto. Even though you can't outright tell him you're his sister you can still make up for it and still treat him like one, what he needs right now is to know someone believes in him."_

_Minako stopped looking at the Hokage and was now staring down at the hands in her lap; she had no idea what to say or how to act. She didn't even think she could say anything._

"_What he needs… is a family," finished the Hokage after a long pause causing Minako's breath to catch in her throat. _

_Right then Minako finally knew what she had to do, standing up Minako headed straight for the door before she left she paused and turned her head slightly to look at the Hokage from the corner of her eye. "I'll be staying in Konoha for now on, please inform the Jonin commander I am returning to my position in a weeks' time, that is, if you don't have a problem with that… Lord Hokage."_

"_Not at all, Minako, not at all."_

'_Well…. I guess this is it,'_ Minako thought to herself after replaying her visit to the old man in her head. "I've finally returned home."

Minako had left the ramen bar twenty minutes ago and had been wondering the streets of her home village lost in thought. _'I should have asked the old man where I was to be staying, I don't know if I can go back to my old place or not, it's not as if they'd have kept it vacant the whole time I was gone.'_

"Well, well, well… look who we got here," called out a voice from up ahead of her.

"If it isn't like Minako Namikaze," said another.

"What a pleasant surprise," said the voices together.

Looking up from the ground, Minako narrowed her eyes at the two figures that were now walking towards her when she finally realized who the people were she smirked. "Hello Izumo, Kotetsu, it's been awhile hasn't it? You two still whining about the last mission we had together?"

"Quite a while, seven years to be exact," replied the one known as Kotetsu with the bandage over his nose and was now sporting a goatee.

"Damnit Minako, we thought you were dead," said Izumo going to punch her in the shoulder but she caught his fist in time.

"Sorry about that…."

After Minako let go of Izumo's both the men wrapped on of their arms around her and began walking with her down the street, Izumo had his around her waist and Kotetsu around her neck.

"Well look at you, you're no longer the flat chested mission leader we once had now are you?" said Kotetsu nudging the girl playfully.

"To put it simply you're hot. You look so different," added Izumo.

Minako laughed shaking her head and rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys, but if I look so different than how'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only girl we know who looks exactly like the Fourth Hokage but with a rack," answered Izumo tightening his grip on her waist.

Accidentally on purpose Minako stepped on Izumo's foot and smiled up at him apologetically. "Oops, my bad."

Although Izumo glared at the woman, Kotetsu laughed along with her, after all Izumo did deserve it.

"So where are you headed it's getting late," asked Kotetsu looking down at the girl.

"Uhm, I don't really know, I don't know if I still own my place or not," stated Minako coming back to the thought of having no place to stay, then she smiled sweetly at Kotetsu. "Do you think there's room in your bed for one more?"

Kotetsu and Izumo stopped abruptly causing Minako to stop as well.

"Wh-what?" stuttered both men.

"Yea because Izumo's going to need a place to sleep while I take his bed you know?" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

Both men let go of the girl and stood in front of her staring with their mouths open wide.

"What? Did you really think I was asking to sleep with you Kotetsu, boy you too are perverts," Minako laughed.

"You've changed…"

"A lot…"

"But in a good way of course, it's nice to see you joking around, although I kind of wish the last thing wasn't a joke, because I might have taken you up on that offer," said Kotetsu winking at Minako causing her to giggle.

"You guys are flirts, you know that right?" she said as she continued to giggle.

"You're supposed to flirt back," said Izumo smirking.

"Ah, but you see, Minako Namikaze does not flirt, I didn't when I was twelve, and I still don't."

"Well, I guess we can give up one of our beds for tonight," stated Kotetsu as they stopped outside of an apartment building.

"Or she can just sleep on the couch," grumbled Izumo obviously not wanting to give up his own bed.

Minako raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Ah, you were both kicked out by your moms and forced to move in together?"

"Hey! We're letting you stay the night; we could easily change our minds, kid."

"Yea, thanks guys it means a lot."

_-:-_

The next day Minako woke up early to get to the school for the graduation exams, the only reason she wanted to observe them was because of Naruto. She still felt a grudge against the energetic child and she couldn't change that in a day, but it would be nice to get over it and actually get to know the boy.

As Minako made her way through the village she ran into said boy… quite literally.

"Oh, hey Minako-sensei," said the boy as he looked up at the woman he had ran into.

"Hey Naruto… I meant to ask you yesterday, what's with the sensei at the end of my name?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just automatic, believe it," replied Naruto with a laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright," said Minako as she began walking again, Naruto falling into step beside her. "Are you ready for the test kid?"

"I am not a kid, and after today I'm going to be a ninja, believe it!" yelled Naruto crossing his arms and glaring at the woman.

"I'm sure, but I'm twenty and you're what, twelve? You're still a kid to me," smirked Minako.

When they arrived at the Academy, Naruto entered the building first followed by the young woman. Stopping abruptly, Naruto turned and looked up at girl. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Old man Hokage asked me to watch over the graduation exam with Iruka and Mizuki-sensei." It wasn't a complete lie the Hokage did ask her if she _wanted_ to sit in on the exam not that she had to.

After an hour and a half Minako was definitely starting to regret coming, the examination was in alphabetical order and of course Naruto had to have their mother's maiden name and start with a 'U'. They had seen about three quarters of the class already and in Minako's mind they were pretty much all average for twelve year olds, and of course the last part of the test was a standard clone jutsu, so far everyone had been okay being able to produce at least three usable clones some were great and others were alright, nothing to write home about. Of course, Minako didn't show she was impressed to any of the students, which some *cough* Sakura *cough* were quite upset about seeing as she was an elite ninja, it would be a great honor to be praised by someone of she status – but really, why would she be impressed after all she was already a Jonin at their age, and was able to produce over a dozen _shadow_ clones never mind just illusions at the age of six.

The Uchiha kid had gone and as expected of him he passed with the top scores next to the pink haired girl and next up was Naruto.

Minako and the two instructors were sitting at a table with a bunch of hidden leaf headbands on them waiting to be given out to those who passed the test. When Naruto walked into the room, Minako instantly could tell he was nervous. On the inside Minako wanted to tell him he'll be fine and to just go for it, but no matter how much she changed in the past seven years, she wasn't about to start giving people calming pep talks now, the only pep talks she gave consisted of her insulting people and just recently yelling at them. Instead Minako just kept to her mildly bored expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto stood in front of the three older ninja glaring ahead concentrating to himself, a look of determination on his face. Closing his eyes the blonde placed his hand together forming the right hand sign and starting zoning his chakra.

"Clone Jutsu," cried out Naruto as a cloud of smoke appeared around him, but once it went away it revealed a pathetic looking clone on the ground to his right.

Minako's jaw dropped and her eye twitched. _'My brother… is pathetic… he definitely took after mom, she said she was horrible when it came to testing and all that.'_

Iruka's face was twitching as well but more out of anger than shock. "You _fail_!"

Iruka's words caused Naruto to hit the ground.

"Hmm…"

"Iruka-sensei," called out Mizuki gaining both the teacher and the woman's attention. "He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate, this is a third try so you really know he wants to become a ninja, we could cut him a brake and pass him."

Minako's eyes narrowed at the man's words, she didn't trust him, and there was something about him that made her think his words weren't for Naruto's sake of passing.

"Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three affective replications," said Iruka with a pause. "But Naruto could only create one, and look at it… it's pitiful I can't pass him."

By now Naruto looked angry his fists were shaking and he was shooting daggers at Iruka's head.

"What about you Lady Minako, what do you think?" asked Mizuki causing Iruka and Naruto to look at her.

"Need you ask my opinion Mizuki-_sensei_; I was already a Jonin at his age and was able to create over twelve dozen _shadow_ clones never mind these illusions. You should know that," she replied looking at Mizuki before turning to look at Naruto. "If Naruto wants to become a ninja he'll just have to keep trying, true ninja's never give up."

After all the tests were said and done, the students gathered outside of the Academy with their parents, Iruka and the teacher. Only one student had failed this year and that had been Naruto, who was now sitting on the swing under the tree staring at the crowd of people. Quietly, Minako excused herself from the Hokage and walked over to the boy who was sitting on the swing, he didn't seem to notice her when she approached.

"You know, Iruka cares about you that is why he's so hard on you, he wants you to be prepared for what's to come. A shinobi's life isn't easy and it's dangerous. Iruka's just worried about you and doesn't want to send you off until he thinks you're completely ready," said Minako letting her presence be known to the boy. "And let's face it, your clone jutsu pretty much sucks."

"Thanks," mumbled Naruto sarcastically. "I really wanted to pass this time, I tried so hard and I trained and study every day."

"As much as we want to try kid, we can't do it alone, being a shinobi is all about teamwork, and that was my biggest challenge as well, we don't fight to protect ourselves we fight to protect those we care about.

"You know lady, I just met you yesterday and you've said more to me than most people in this village and even my classmates."

"Well, they're missing out," stated Minako giving Naruto a small smile. "I'll see you around kid, alright? Oh and promise me one thing, don't trust anything that Mizuki-_sensei _says."

As Minako walked away, she didn't notice Mizuki had shown up and taken Naruto somewhere else.

_-:-_

Later that night there was a commotion in the village as Minako made her way home, she had confirmed earlier that she still owned her old apartment and she already thanked Izumo and Kotetsu for letting her stay at their place the night before.

There was a commotion outside the Hokage's place as Minako was walking by; being curious she stopped just as the Hokage sent the dozen chunin away.

"Alright, bring Naruto here at once."

"Uhm… Old man what's going on?" asked Minako as she stood beside the Hokage.

"It's Naruto; he stole the scroll of sealing."

Minako's eyes widen as she stared at the old man. "The scroll of sealing, how would he even know about that?"

"My thoughts exactly, let's go back to my office and figure out what's going on."

**AN:** :D Woah! Another chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and oh dear no Kakashi AGAIN haha. Well I promise you all he **will** be in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and please review! Like seriously people, I've had several alerts and favourite story's but one review…. That person is now my favourite :3!


	5. Memory of the PastThe Hokage has a plan

**Disclaimer: **Sadly… I still don't own Naruto, but I'll tell you if it ever changes!

**Thank you:**

NaginiFay - Your question is explained in this chapter :D! Thank you for your review I am glad you enjoy it!

Red . Star .Crystal - Thank you for your review :D! I'm glad you enjoy it! *Hugs back*

:D Another Chapter hooray!

Please beware this story isn't Beta'd I'm not god sometimes I can't read my own mistakes especially at **3:00 am** :D So I am indeed sorry for grammar mistakes!

_-:-_

"You passed him," repeated Minako, eyes wide as she sat across from Iruka in the bar.

"Yea, It was amazing, he pulled off the multi shadow clone jutsu and beat Mizuki senseless," explained the academy teacher, waving his arms for emphases.

Looking up from her bowl of rice, Minako smirked at her old friend. "Shadow clones hey? I guess he takes after me in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka looking confused.

"Well, naturally it would take over a month to be able to learn the Shadow clone jutsu without some mishaps and even longer to produce as many as you said Naruto did," explained Minako as if it were obvious. "It only took him what… an hour - at the most - to learn and perfect it. They are nothing like the clones you were teaching to the kids in the academy, they have the ability to inflict pain on the enemy where as the others are just an illusion. It took me exactly fifty-six minutes and twenty three seconds to learn that particular jutsu."

Iruka's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the blonde woman explain as if it were nothing. "Now that you mention it… Naruto probably still has no idea how to do the standard Clone Jutsu."

"Probably, but it's not like you can just tell him one day he passes and take that away the next. Besides, shadow clone jutsu is definitely better to have in battle then just your standard clone jutsu."

"I know, I know! It didn't even cross my mind to fail him again, he deserved to pass this time." Iruka gave Minako a reassuring smile before laughing. "You count how long it takes you to perfect a jutsu?"

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with it," replied Minako with a frown.

"Despite the fact that you are actually showing an emotion besides… well just emotions in general, you really haven't change Mina," said Iruka with a small laugh.

"What do you mean?" she asked in reply, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but all she got in replied was more laughter from the sensei. "No, really I don't understand."

"You don't need to," replied Iruka as he quieted down. "Tell me… why do you and Naruto have different last names, or better yet, why can't you tell him you're his sister?"

Minako sat back and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Well you see, that night when the nine tailed attack the village and my father sealed half the fox into his body and the other half inside Naruto along with the rest of his and my mothers chakra, when everything was over…"

_**Flashback**_

_As she saw her parents bodies become lifeless, Minako sat in silence before crawling slowly other to the crying child, to see if in any way she could comfort him. The baby who was to be named Naruto, after hers and their fathers favourite book. As she came to the edge of the bed the baby was laying upon she began running one of her hands threw the child's thin blonde hair and instantly he stopped crying and opened his eyes._

"_You definitely resemble our Dad and I don't you little one?" Minako said out loud as she stared into the baby's bright blue eyes._

"_He certainly does, Princess Minako," said a masculine from behind the young girl._

"_Old Man Third, what are you doing here?" asked the girl with an indifferent tone._

"_I really wish she wouldn't call me that," mumbled the Third Hokage but Minako heard him anyways. "I was helping defend the village and came just as the seal was performed, I wish I could have gotten here sooner, to stop the fourth."_

_Looking back to the baby, Minako replied. "My father wouldn't have wanted that, and even if you tried, he wouldn't have listened, he's pigheaded you should know that."_

"_Yes, but to seal such a thing into a baby, Minako… and his own son at that." _

"_It had to be done," she said still petting the baby's hair as he cooed and began drifting to sleep. "There's nothing anyone can do now, what's done is done."_

"_You grew up too fast Minako," stated the third Hokage as he walked over to the girl and knelt down wrapping his arms around her as if she were his own granddaughter. "It's okay to cry for a lost one, you know that right?"_

"_A Shinobi must kill all emotions, the twenty-fifth principle states '_A shinobi never shows his feelings, no matter what the circumstance is. Feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment and weakens his sense of duty'_ that is the way of the shinobi."_

"_For one to cry at the death of those they love is not a weakness Princess," replied the Third rubbing Minako's hair._

"_But it goes against my ninja way, to never go back on my word, that is my nindo my ninja way. And I promised my mom and dad to become the best Shinobi in all of Konoha, my goal is to become Hokage to surpass my father and continue on his dream. I will protect this village with all my heart, even if it costs me my life."_

"_You are strong little one, in both strength and mind," the older man said tears slowly falling down his cheeks at the lost of a dear friend and honorable leader. _

"_Old man, you're crying," stating Minako turning her head and looking at the man. "But why?"_

"_Never mind that little one, what about the boy, what shall we call him?"_

"_His name is Naruto, after the character in Papa Jiraiya's book. Dad and I decided that awhile ago… Mom loved the idea. They named Papa as our godfather as well… but we both know how he is with children, he'd much rather look at woman all day in the bath house, than after a child."_

"_Indeed, that it was Jiraiya would rather do, but that is a wonderful name for the child, and as for the last name…" asked the man trailing off._

"_I want him to have Mom's last name, Uzumaki," stated the little girl looking down at the newborn. _

"_But why…"_

"_I don't want him to grow up, having people look down on him with pity and false respect all because his father was the Fourth Hokage," explained Minako, as she thought about the boys future. "People will know he has the Nine tails sealed inside of him and will hate him, that much I know. He'll grow up shunned from society and with no idea why. Sure I want people to care for him, but not for the wrong reasons, he'll just have to get through this himself."_

"_Himself?"_

"_What would people think, if the honorable daughter of the fourth was seen taking care of the _'cursed'_ boy, he can't know I'm his sister, maybe one day… when he's older and people decided to let him in, I will let him know… but until then I will have to act like every other village member, especially for the loss of my parents."_

"_That's a big decision for such a young girl, are you sure that is what you want, Minako?"_

"_Yes, Lord Hokage."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Minako… I had no idea," whispered Iruka, not knowing what to say. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it was true wasn't it, Iruka? What I predicted became true, people despise him, and if they had known he was my brother… I don't want to think about it," responded Minako.

"But what about when we were younger? You acted so cold when it came to Naruto."

"I guess… pretending to hate him like everyone else made be begin to believe I actually did," she said looking up at Iruka. "And sometimes I feel like I still do, but I hate myself more, for not being there for him when I should have, his life must have been so lonely."

"None of that matters now, Minako. He has me, and now that your back he has you, you can be there for him now and what's to come."

Minako smiled and looked up at the man. "Thanks Iruka, I really don't deserve your kindness after all those things I said to you."

Iruka reached over the table and pulled off her bandana rubbing the girls hair. "Listen Minako, you were angry and upset, I don't blame you, besides your emotions were bond to get the best of you at some point it just had to be at a bad time."

"I'm sorry, Iruka."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Minako," said Iruka smiling at the young woman.

_-:-_

"Next time you transform into me, just try to make me a little cuter okay?" said a woman to a little boy as Minako walked passed them.

"Why am I the one that gets beaten? You're the one who couldn't transform into her properly," came Naruto's voice moments later causing the blonde woman to stop and walk back to them.

"Naruto… are you trying to teach this kid your 'sexy' jutsu?" asked Minako raising a brow at the boy.

"Uh… n-no…"

"He sure is lady… say… did you know you and Naruto look a lot alike?"

"So I've heard," said Minako looking down at the boy. "Hey you're Konohamaru, the old mans grandson."

"Yea… I'm the _honorable grandson_ it _sucks_ I hate that name," mumbled the boy.

"Yea that title sure gets annoying doesn't it?" replied Minako her eyes closing as she tilted her head and smiled.

"What would you know about that?" asked the boy glaring at the young woman.

"Believe me, I'm the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and I'm _still_ called honorable daughter, princess and lady," she said laughing. "It doesn't get much better."

"You're the daughter of the fourth? Wow, that's awesome, the old man says he was the greatest!"

"I sure am! And he sure was something!" replied Minako. "Speaking of Hokage's I have to go speak to your grandfather. And you might want to know… Ebisu is coming this way, you might want to run and don't worry I'll keep your secret!"

"Thanks Lady! I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it kid. I'll see you later Naruto, Konohamaru!"

"Bye, Minako-sensei!" shouted Naruto waving after her frantically.

'_Man that kid needs to stop calling me that,'_ thought Minako shaking her head as she headed towards the Hokage's office.

_-:-_

"_What?" questioned Minako staring at the old man in front of her slightly confused. _

"_You heard me Minako, I want you to observe the Genin teams that will be put together in the next."_

"_Er… why?"_

"_I personally put together these groups and I am already certain the three that will be chosen to stay as Genin."_

"_And these groups are?" asked Minako staring at the man suspiciously. "Which one is Naruto in?"_

"_I won't tell you that, you are to attend the meeting tomorrow and stay there until every group has been called and met their leaders."_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_You have the final say in all the groups status'," replied the Hokage with a smirk._

'_Man, I can't believe I got stuck with this… they've never had someone do this before… the old man must be planning something.'_ toughing Minako as she thought back to the meeting she had with the Hokage the day before. As the blonde made her way through the village towards the academy, she reached into her back weapon pouch and pulled out a copy of one of her favourite books.

"Ah, what a perfect time to catch up on my reading. Nothing like some good old Icha Icha Paradise," Minako said to herself out loud receiving surprised looks for reading such a book in public.

Time passed quickly for Minako as she read her way to the academy and soon she found herself standing in front of the door to Iruka's classroom. Not taking her eyes off the words in front of her, Minako opened the door and stepped in, but no one noticed due to crowd of girl arguing about who was going to sit with 'Sasuke'.

_-:-_

"Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha," stated a man with silver hair and three quarters of his face covered save for his right eye. "Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the one," answered the Hokage.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan," stated Kurenai.

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmm…" said the same man with silver hair. "Naruto Uzumaki huh?"

The Jonin assigned to the new Genin where standing in the Hokage's office watching through a glass ball to see which students they were going to paired up with when in the ball they saw the door to the classroom open revealing someone they didn't expect to be there, except for the old man that is.

"Is that… Minako?" asked Asuma staring at ball. "What's she reading? It looks familiar."

"Is… Is she reading porn?" gasped Kurenai glaring at the woman in the glass mirror.

"It isn't porn, Kurenai, it's a Romance Novel," defended Kakashi.

"Shut it, Kakashi you're only saying that because you read the same book," growled Kurenai. "The nerve of her to read that in public and around kids no less."

'_So that's Minako Namikaze hey…' _thought Kakashi staring at the woman. _'She sure bares a striking resemblance to her father, but she's beautiful.'_

"_Naruto, hey stop glaring at Sasuke," _growled the girl with the pink hair who had just been arguing with the other girls.

Naruto looked to the girls and then went back to glaring at the boy in front of him as the girls continued to yell at him. Then the unthinkable happened the boy in the row in front of Naruto and Sasuke bumped into the blonde knucklehead causing the two to lock lips.

"Er…" the Jonin were all speechless.

"_I don't know about Iruka-sensei, but I'm sure he doesn't allow public displays of affection in the classroom, as much as I think it's great you two are so open about your sexual preferences I think we can all come to the agreement for you to keep that for behind closed doors," _said Minako still not looking up from her book as her walked towards the desk at which the girls were standing. _"I'm surprised though, that its you two showing affection, the two boy I wouldn't even peg as being homosexual." _

"_We aren't gay," _yelled the two boys in unison.

"_Yea, yea keep telling yourself that,"_ replied Minako continuing her way down to the front of the classroom and sat on top of Iruka's desk, not once looking up from the novel.

"As usual, Naruto is in the middle of some kind of trouble, though I'm surprised Minako would make a joke out of something so childish," stated the Hokage.

"_Wait… Minako-sensei what are you doing here? Are you our new teacher?" _asked Sakura now sitting between a beat up Naruto and an expressionless Sasuke, causing Minako to look up and narrow her eyes at the pink girl.

"_Please don't call me that, why would you think I'm your new teacher? What makes you think I'd want to teach you kids? In my eyes you are all nothing but a bunch of average students like I said before, by the age you were all entering this academy I was already a Chunin and by your age now I was beyond the level of a Jonin, I am hardly impressed by any of you snot nosed brats, even your little Uchiha can't impress me."_

"Gee… I guess she didn't change after all," commented Kurenai as her and the Hokage sweat dropped.

"So cold, and so harsh," stated Asuma. "That must have been a blow to the Uchiha, I mean he's spent practically his whole life being praised for his ability and to have this girl come along and say something like that…"

"You wouldn't be either, if you were once close to the Uchiha family," stated Kakashi keeping his one eye on the woman in the glass ball ignoring the questioning glances.

"_Well, you were there for our graduation exam so I only assumed…" _began Sakura only to be interrupted.

"_Do not assume pinkie, it only makes an ass out of you and me."_

"_So, Minako-sensei, where's Iruka-sensei then?" _called out Naruto, earning him irritated looks from the girls and Minako.

"_I just said not to call me that!"_ growled the woman closing her book and glaring at the boy. _"And to answer your question, he is somewhere handcuffed in a closet waiting for me to come back with a can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce but I'm waiting to see if he can escape before I return."_

Both the Hokage and Kurenai sweat dropped again and face palmed.

"_Uhm… what?" _said most of the class, others like Sasuke and Shikamaru were most disturbed.

"_Eh… I'll tell you when you guys turn eighteen,"_ replied Minako laughing nervously realizing what she just said.

"_What about that book you're reading what's that some type of technique booklet?" _called out Naruto again.

"_Ah…. No no, you really don't need to know that until you're older either kid,"_ she said again laughing nervously and waving her hand after putting the book away.

"Where did she get such an idea?" groaned Kurenai, not quite over what Minako just said to the class.

"A wonderful scene from Icha Icha Paradise chapter three," replied Kakashi smiling slightly from under his mask.

_-:-_

**AN: **Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D Kakashi was in it! Just as I promised… buut they didn't meet haha, but I never promised they'd meet in this chapter right? :D!

Please review, alert, or favourite anything you'd like… or all three :3!


	6. Teams,Meetings and Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Naruto, unless owning Manga and DVD's count…

**Thank you:**  
senna-taicho-kun – for your review! xD Yes, KakashixOC is wonderful :3   
SecretanimeFreak - :3 you have no idea! xD There's some greatness coming in the next chapter for perverted-ness.   
_Kebechet-chan_ – Thank you! And here's me… writing more xD._  
_something541 – Only took me awhile :D but here's another update I hope you enjoy this one as well :D.

**AN: **I'm starting to think the only time I'm really motivated to update is at 3:00 am… it's like the best time to do anything xD. No but seriously I need to start updating my other stories, they've been deprived! I hope you enjoy this story :D Kakashi and Minako meet once again!

_-:-_

"Hey Minako-sensei, it looks like you didn't need the whipped cream and chocolate sauce to help Iruka-sensei," called out Naruto as the latter stepped into the classroom causing the teacher to stiffen.

"What did you just say?" growled Iruka with one of his brows twitching.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything," called out Minako glaring at the blonde boy.

"I should have known." Iruka sighed looking at the woman sitting on top of his desk. "What have you been teaching them?"

"Honestly? Nothing at all."

Iruka smirked and rolled his eyes before turning to the rest of the class. "As of today, you are all Ninjas, to get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin first level Ninjas – all the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite Ninja."

"Well someone's going to have to be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who?" whispered the blonde girl in the back who was arguing with Sakura earlier.

"I don't know," replied the pink girl as she turned around and glared at her. This caused Minako to look up at them and smirk. _'Of course, girls their age only really care about boys.'_

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities…" continued Iruka in which Minako droned out and began to read her copy of Icha Icha Paradise again.

It seemed like ages until Iruka said something of interest to Minako. "… Squad Seven, Naruto Uzumaki –

As the boys name was called out Minako looked up from her book to the kid and smirk as she placed her book down on the desk beside her. "… Sakura Haruno…"

"YEA," screamed Naruto as Sakura slumped down in her seat but the tables were turned as the last name was called.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Interesting squad, the top two students paired with the dead last, definitely balanced,'_ chuckled Minako as she eyed the three members of Squad Seven. _'Now, all that's left is to stay and find out who their Jonin teacher is.'_

"Now Squad Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

'_Another interesting squad, no doubt they'll be one of the groups to advance to Genin.'_

"…Squad Ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi…"

'_An exact copy of their parents group, second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, they too will pass the test.'_

"Those are all the squads," finished Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, why does great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke!" cried out Naruto as he stood up and pointed to the boy to his left.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto… you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we placed the best student with the worst student," explained Iruka as his patience wore thin.

This caused a commotion within the newly formed squad but when Minako spoke up, everything went quiet. "Tch – you call yourself a great ninja? You're only a Genin, kid and don't forget - I was there when you took the exam, technically you failed. And _you _Mr. I'm-better- than-everyone I've been there, done that _and_ got the t-shirt I use to think exactly like you kid but that isn't the case, you won't get stronger on your own! And _you_ Pinkie need to stop thinking about boys and start thinking about your work as a Shinobi! And that goes with the rest of you."

There was a pregnant pause as all the newly assigned Ninja stared at the young woman.

"Ahem." Iruka cleared his voice. "After lunch you'll met your new Jonin teachers, until then – class dismissed.

_-:-_

"So this is where Naruto lives," said Kakashi as he observed Naruto's apartment.

"Yes, he'll be on your team along with Sakura and Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. Good Luck you'll need it," replied the Hokage as the Jonin walked over to the table and picked up the carton of milk.

"This milk is way past its expiration date." Kakashi shook the carton. "One sip of this and he'd be running to the bathroom all day, seems like this kid is one big problem."

"You get use to it over time," explain the Hokage.

"What about the woman, Minako," asked Kakashi, his visible eye looking at the third.

"She's like a daughter or granddaughter to me. Minako is a child prodigy and an ex ANBU member like you."

"I didn't mean it that way, I knew she was a prodigy, Sensei talked about how proud he was of her constantly. What I meant was, why was she there at the Academy?"

"I asked her to be there, I want her to assess the groups, although you Jonin have the say to pass your students, if she finds something wrong with them she has the right to make them go back to the academy."

"Why?"

"I trust her opinion, that's all I can say."

"Of course sir... did you say she was an ANBU member?" asked Kakashi thinking over what the Hokage had told him.

"Yes, since she was thirteen, she chose to leave the public eye when she was offered the position and left when she was sixteen, many people believe she was gone for seven years rather than four. No one is to know about this, Kakashi, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

_-:-_

"Ugh, how long are we going to have to wait around here for?" whined Naruto as he paced the front of the classroom as team seven waited for their new sensei.

"This sucks, everyone else left already even Iruka-sensei and Minako," commented Sakura.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway getting closer with each step, soon coming to a stop outside the classroom followed by the door being slide open.

"Minako-sensei?" gasped both Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke just looked her over.

"Are you our Jonin teacher?" asked Sakura.

Minako looked surprised when she saw the kids still waiting in the classroom she would have thought they'd have met their leaders by now and left.

"No, I am not you're Sensei, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that," replied Minako narrowing her eyes at the Genin and walked further into the classroom to the desk.

"Then why are you here?" inquired Sakura, as the blonde woman had been dubbed old news by Naruto after she denied being their teacher.

"Why? Oh I forgot my book here!" replied Minako smiling waving her book in her hand before placing it into her weapons bag.

'_Geeze she has some bad mood swings,'_ thought Sakura.

"I can't believe you kids are still here," stated the woman a she leaned against the desk with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Neither can we," mumbled Sakura before looking at Naruto who was hanging out the door. "Naruto just sit down!"

"I don't want to," replied the boy turning to look at the pink haired girl. "How come our teacher is the only one late? I'm ready to roll Believe it! The other teams already got to meet their new teachers!"

"We know okay," replied Sakura, closing her eyes in annoyance but was disturbed when she heard noise coming from Naruto's direction. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Naruto was standing on a tool placing an eraser in between the door and the door jam. "That's what they get for being late."

"You know you shouldn't do stuff like that," stated Sakura with her hands on her hips but on the inside she was raging with excitement.

"Our teacher's a Jonin, an elite ninja, you think he'd fall for that?" commented Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine," said Minako directed towards the Uchiha as the door to the classroom began to open causing the eraser to fall on top the person's entering head.

"I got him! He totally fell got it," laughed Naruto pointing to the Jonin.

'_Kakashi Hatake… interesting choice in teacher, one fact being the Uchiha's Sharingan and the other is he was Dad's student,'_ thought Minako as Sakura went of trying to be the teacher's pet. _'Please let something happen to her.'_

"Hmm, how can I put this… my first impression of this group – you're a bunch of idiots," said Kakashi with a deep voice and a bored tone.

Minako laughed a little as she saw the three Genin sweat drop.

"What are you laughing at Minako-sensei? You could have stopped Naruto so technically you're an idiot too!" yelled Sakura upset about being laughed.

"I am not you're sensei, nor was it my responsibility to stop Naruto," explained Minako pushing away from the desk and walking towards the kids and their new sensei.

"Honorable Daughter, I didn't know you were here." Kakashi nodded his head acknowledging Minako's presence before turning back to the kids. "Now why don't we go somewhere to start our work as a team?"

"Alright! Let's go!" screamed Naruto in excitement pumping his fist into the air. "Are you coming too Minako-sensei?"

"Well, I don't know why seeing as I'm _not _your sensei," stated the woman irritated about still being called 'Sensei'.

As the Kunoichi was about to walk out the room she was stopped by Kakashi's hand on her should.

"Why don't you come with us, it'll give you a chance to know more about these idiots and you won't have to spy on us."

"So the Hokage told you, did he tell anyone else?"

"No… just me."

"Fine."

_-:-_

The newly appointed Team Seven and Minako now occupied the roof of a building decorated with several trees. Minako and Kakashi were sitting on the rail while the three Genin were now sitting on the steps.

"Alright, why don't you guys introduce yourselves one at a time!" said Kakashi after several moments of silence.

"Introduce ourselves?" asked Sakura slightly confused. "What are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like… things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," explained the Jonin teacher as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work," said Naruto looking confused about what Kakashi said.

"Me?" said Kakashi pointing to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake… things I like and things I hate… mm I don't feel like telling you that."

"Huh?" voiced Naruto and Sakura looking up at their teacher. Sasuke and Minako looked as if they didn't care, but then again Minako was there against her will.

"My dreams for the future… never really thought about it – as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies," finished Kakashi.

"That was totally useless all he really told us was his name," whispered Sakura.

"Mhmm."

"Okay, your turn –

"Hey, why doesn't Minako-sensei go seeing as your introduction was useless?" asked Naruto.

"Listen Kid, I'm not even supposed to be here." Minako glared at the young boy. "Therefore I shouldn't have to."

"Well, you are here, so you might as well," reasoned Kakashi.

Minako shifted her glare to the man beside her and then sighed. "I'm Minako Namikaze, seeing as I'm _not_ your sensei I don't have to tell you what I like and hate, like most people I have a lot of hobbies, and I find dreams childish, yet I have them but I also have a goal."

All three children and Kakashi stared at her and blinked, she had talked so fast they almost didn't catch what had been said…_ almost_.

"What's your goal Miss Namikaze?" asked Sakura.

"My goal?" repeated Minako surprised by the sudden question. "It's to be Hokage one day."

They were all surprised at statement, especially Kakashi. Although Minato had told his team his daughter wished to be Hokage one day, and even surpass him, but Kakashi didn't think she'd still have that dream after all this time.

"I want to be Hokage, to carry on my father's wish to protect the people of this village and those I care about. My father saw everyone in the village as a part of his family, and gave his life to protect them, it's a noble thing to do and now that I'm older it's easier for me to understand."

"That's a beautiful dream, Miss Namikaze," commented Sakura.

"Mhm."

"Alright, your turn, you on the right, you first," said Kakashi even though he was still looking at Minako.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," started Naruto as he adjusted his forehead protector. "I like Instant Ramen in a cup and I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kind of Ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the Greatest Hokage, and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

'_He definitely has Mom and Dad's outgoing personalities.'_

'_Well… he's grown up in a very interesting way.'_

"Naruto, that's a stupid dream, it's never going to happen," scowled Sakura. "Right Sasuke?"

"Uhm Ouch?" whispered Minako, earning a chuckle from the man beside her.

"Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, What I like… I mean the person I like…" giggled the pink haired girl looking at the boy beside her. "Uh… my hobby is…. mmm…. My dream for the future…."

"All I get from that is she likes to squeal a lot and it has something to do with the Uchiha…" mumbled Minako to Kakashi.

"And… what do you hate?" asked the silver haired man.

"Naruto," screamed Sakura as a reply.

"Last one."

"My name… is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke started out slowly in a monotone voice. "I _hate _a lot of things and I don't particularly _like _anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

'_I hope he doesn't mean me…'_

'_Sasuke is soo hot.'_

'_Just as I thought.'_

"Good, you're each unique and have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow," said Kakashi looking at each one of the students while Minako pouted with her arms crossed wondering why she was still there.

"What kind of mission are we going to have," called out Naruto, clearly excited about the news.

"It's a task that the four of us will to do together."

"What, what, what, what?" repeated the blonde boy.

"A survival exercise."

'_Does that mean he's planning on doing the bell test?'_ Minako asked herself as she turned her head from the Genin with the Jonin beside her. _'If so… then they have a slim chance of passing especially since none of them get along. I doubt anyone who's been assigned to him have passed if he does the bell test. That test has been around forever, it first started with the Old man when he trained Papa Jiraiya and the Sannin.'_

"Huh, Survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here," called out both Sakura and Naruto.

"This is not like your previous training."

"So uh… What kind of training is it then?" asked Naruto.

Both Kakashi and Minako began to chuckle at his question, although it was completely normal they were picturing different reactions that could come from three Genin.

"Hey hold on… that's a normal question, what's so funny?" inquired Sakura.

"Haha, well I tell you the answer you're not going to like it," replied Kakashi still laughing but then got serious. "Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, in other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test and the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Two of the three kids displayed their surprised looks openly.

"See… didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy we worked hard to get here, believe it, what was that graduation test for anyway?" shouted Naruto.

"Oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become Genin, or not."

"WHAT!"

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five AM and bring your ninja gear."

All three of the pre-teens looked deep in thought, thinking what tomorrow was going to bring.

"That's it, you're dismissed," said Kakashi now facing away from the group. "Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

With that said Kakashi's students all left without a word, but Minako stayed behind, staring at the stop where the children once were.

"It's been awhile _Princess _Minako," said Kakashi acknowledging her personally for the first time.

Said Woman snorted at the title the Silver haired Jonin used for her. "I believe the last time we actually spoke to each other was when you were on that time with Uchiha and Rin, Kakashi-senpai."

"Indeed."

"The old man told you… didn't he, what I'm supposed to be doing with the Genin teams," stated Minako turning her body to look at Kakashi.

"Yes."

"Then I think you should know Asuma and Kurenai have already passed their teams today while you were off procrastinating meeting your team."

"Have they? How many teams are left?" asked Kakashi turning his head to meet the woman's gaze.

"Yours, all the others have failed," replied Minako.

"So this year they might only have six rookie Genin rather than nine."

"Exactly."

"What did you think of these kids?"

"Naruto… is interesting but of course I have a reason to be interesting in the kid. The Uchiha… his hate is going to get the best of him, he's too much like Itachi, and he'll end up with the same fate if he keeps this up too."

"And the girl?"

"She's too pink, and all that is on her mind is boys, I didn't have the time to be obsessed with boys at that age, too much work to be done." Minako broke the eye contact and looked out over Konoha. "There was really no reason for the breakfast thing was there? The training you're putting them through is to get the bells away from you, they aren't going to get sick, if anything they'll starve and be distracted most of the time."

"Well, you'll just have to find out now won't you?" replied Kakashi with a smile, his eye turning into and upside down 'u'.

"You've changed quite a bit from how my father use to describe you; you're acting a lot more like Obito."

"You speak so openly about those who have passed… in a way I envy you for that," stated Kakashi avoiding Minako's observation.

"Believe me, it still hurts to mention my Mom or Dad, but I guess I'm done avoiding it," replied Minako.

"Well, I best be going myself, I have a few things to do before tomorrow," said the older man as he bang to walk away. "It was nice meeting you again, _Princess _Minako; it's safe to assume I'll be seeing you sometime tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Goodbye, Kakashi-_senpai_," replied Minako her eyes narrowing at the title the man insisted on using.

As they turned away from each other, both parties pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and began to walk in opposite directions.

_-:-_

**AN:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Kakashi finally got to meet the woman of his soon to be dreams :D!

Please, review, alert, or favourite… hopefully you'll do all three. :D Cause then I'll love you all! … but I already love you all! :3 COOKIES ALL AROUND! :D!


	7. Bells and a moronic brother

**Disclaimer: **I _gnarley- _do not own Naruto, never have and unfortunately I probably never will.

**People To Thank:**

Kebechet-chan x2 - Thank you very much for both your reviews! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been doing a lot of work as of late with school and having to study. And receiving my license xD. I wish I could have updated for Kakashi's birthday as well as Naruto's. Again thank you for both of your reviews! And I dedicate this to you, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, etc. xD And of course Minako :D! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

RandomNinja239: I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you for the review! It means a lot to me :D.

AveryKnight: haha from your review I shall assume you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

_ReNaY_: Haha I ramble a lot soo it's quite simple to ramble in text :P I'll assume you enjoy my story… even though you never mention anything in the review haha. Thank you.

Wolfire Shiro:Thank you :D I'm happy you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait.

_Kakalover_: Here's more… haha not much in that review to reply to :3.

Bestfriend1245: You should be happy to know you that you definitely had a part in me updating this story :D! I was kind of focused on my Bleach stories and then I got a review for this one and I was all OOOH MY GOD! THIS NEEDS TO BE UPDATED… and then I had to go back to my manga and anime episodes haha. Thank you!

I would also love to thank all the people who've Alert and Favourited _Icha Icha Romance _:D And I would name everyone of you… but that's waay to many people haha so thank you very much! And I hope you continue to enjoy!

**AN: **Gaah, this is the point in the update where I use the classic excuse everyone else has and blame my lack of updates on school and what not. I do not have a better reason, and honestly I could have probably updated lol but just never got around to it! I am sorry for the four? month wait! And I am sorry for missing both Kakashi's and Naruto's birthdays, as well as my own birthday and Minako's.

Wow… I'm now on semester turnaround and I've only updated this story once during the first semester, I feel horrible.

But in better news I didn't fail Biology :D! I'm quite proud of myself !

Also, if you're interested in seeing a picture of Minako and her background then head over to my **DeviantART **profile shaybearx3.  
My Deviant is also on my profile page of fanfiction.

_-:-_

Minako walked around Konoha aimlessly wondering whether to make her way to the training grounds to observe team seven's test but what she's heard from several people in the village, Kakashi was always late, so there was a chance he hasn't even arrived at the training grounds yet, even though he told the team to meet at sun rise.

"But then again… it's almost ten o'clock he should be there by now," mumbled the blonde as she looked up sun before running off towards the training grounds.

As Minako stepped into the clearing, she was greeted by the sight of the three students sitting on the ground ready to full asleep.

"Morning Everyone," came Kakashi's deep voice from Minako's right, startling the blonde and the three children. "Ready for your first day?"

"Hey you're late," screamed Naruto and Sakura in unison as Sasuke just glared at the man.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," replied their Sensei with a smile while the two just growled at him.

"What a pathetic excuse," laughed Minako causing everyone to look in her direction, only noticing her for the first time.

"Minako-_hime_ I didn't see you there, had I known you'd be here waiting with them I would have been here hours ago," said the silver haired man with what Minako assumed was a wink, although it could have been a blink for all she knew.

"Bite me." Was the woman's reply as well as a glare, not at all keen with his name for her.

"Not in front of the children darling," he called out definitely enjoying this new game.

"Damn, and here I was hoping we could just go back to my place…" said Minako has she began to trail off.

"Oh?" Kakashi drawled as be began to step towards her.

"Ahem!" shouted the annoyed students.

"can't you guys play your weird game another time," called out Naruto.

"Yea, can we please get started?" whined Sakura, causing Minako to groan.

"Yes, Well…" started Kakashi looking at his students, as he walked over to a stump and placed down a timer. "Let's get started. Here we go it's set for noon."

The pink and blonde haired students look at Kakashi as if he was insane, they had no idea what he wanted them to do.

"Your assignment is very simple," stated the Jonin has he pulled out two bells on a red string. "You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

As Minako and the students listened to Kakashi explain the task Minako's eyes lit up. _'Dad's and Jiraiya's team work technique.'_

"Wait a minute, there's three of us, how come there's only two bells?" called out Sakura.

"That way at least one of you will ultimately end up tied to a post and disqualified for failing to complete the mission," answered Kakashi ringing the bell. "That one goes back to the academy."

Minako scoffed at the students standing before her. _'For how smart two of them are suppose to be, they're pretty stupid for not figuring out this assignment is about team work.' _

"Then again, all three of you could flunk out too," chuckled Kakashi. "You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei," cried Sakura.

"Listen Pinkie, if you think it's too dangerous then you shouldn't be here in the first place. Being a Kunoichi comes with a lot of responsibility and nine out of ten times it's going to be dangerous. Everyday a ninja is faced with new challenges each one harder and more dangerous then the last," snapped Minako angry with the young girl. _'I was only six when I became a Chunin never mind a Genin. They definitely have a lot to learn.'_

"I'll be back later to check on how things are going, good bye Hatake-senpai," said the blonde before she disappeared.

_-:-_

"It… can't be," stated a curtain chunin as he sat across from the Hokage reading a book. "This is even worst then the rumors."

"Hmm? What rumors Iruka?" questioned Minako in a emotionless voice as she popped up behind the teacher.

"Gah!" shouted Iruka as he was startled by the young woman's sudden appearance. "Don't do the Minako you almost caused me to fall back."

"Mmm, Hey old man," said Minako ignoring the academy teacher.

Sarutobi nodded his head to Minako before continuing to talk. "Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others."

"A bit more difficult?" interrupted Iruka. "Not a single student has ever passed his test."

"That's true, they all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards," replied the Hokage looking across the table at the blonde and the brunette. "So they were all… eliminated."

"Eliminated as in how exactly?" asked Minako rather confused. _'But his test was the simple bell test… and no one's past it… just how high is this guy's standards anyway?"_

"Eliminated as in no longer allowed to even return to the academy, they all had to make a living other than being a shinobi."

"You're kidding me? He failed every student he's ever had? With the bell test?" asked Minako with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Bell test? He doesn't do the bell test," stated the old man.

"Hmph. I need to go watch this test for myself, I'll see you around old man, Iruka," said the young woman as she disappeared on the spot.

"She's always been like that, appearing and disappearing in different places all the time," Iruka laughed at his old friend.

_-:-_

As quickly as she could Minako made her way to the training grounds again to see how things were going, she had only left them for about ten minutes so nothing interesting could be happening at that time. And ooh how wrong she was.

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advise, Sensei, Believe it!" taunted the knuckleheaded ninja as he, or one of his shadow clones hung off the back of the silver haired Jonin.

"Naruto…" mumbled Minako dumbfounded as she sat in a tree watching the sight before her.

"I had one of my clones come out of the river, then sneak up behind you super quiet!"

"_Naruto_!" repeated Minako in a low growl. "Never explain your attacks to your enemies."

Next thing she knew, the honorable daughter was watching her brother punch himself in the face in replacement of Kakashi. "I definitely saw that one coming."

"You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me!" screamed one of the Naruto's as they began to fight each other.

'_Definitely didn't see that one coming.'_ Minako sighed but perked up immediately as Naruto released his jutsu and caught sight of something on the ground. _'Is that a?… No Naruto don't even think about ….'_

"My brother is a moron." Minako deadpanned as Naruto ran towards the bell on the ground only to be hung by a rope just inches away from the prize.

"Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you," said Kakashi as he appeared to grab the bell from the ground. "Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious don't take it."

"Common sense, Naruto, common sense," Minako said out loud even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"A Ninja must see through deception," stated Kakashi.

".It." growled Naruto as he struggled in the rope that was now hanging him upside down in the tree.

"I'm telling you this because you _don't_ get it, you think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it… get it?" replied the Jonin in a riddle kind of way.

Minako kept her eyes on Kakashi has he spoke to Naruto when something about him flickered quite literally. _'A substitution jutsu but why?' _she questioned to herself before she saw shuriken and kunai fly out of the trees beside her, making it look as though they'd hit Kakashi before his body turned into a log.

"You planned that the whole time… didn't you Hatake?" asked Minako sensing the man behind her.

"Yes, I did, I know one of them would think I left my guard down," came his answer.

"Are you going to go after the Uchiha?"

"No… I think I'm going to have a little fun with Sakura," chuckled Kakashi as he left from his spot behind Minako.

"This should be fun," voiced Minako has she leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled out her copy of Icha Icha Paradise and began to read.

**AN: **I'm sorry if it is story then what it normally is! I'll try and write more next time for I have just gotten back into this story, but I am all caught up with the manga at the moment! Which is great… even though I'm not doing part 2 yet… lol.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry for any grammar mistakes! I promise I'll take the time and go back and correct everything from my earlier chapters soon! I'm in English this semester and for some reason I am always more willing to write my stories during that time :D!

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please Review, alert and favourite :D!


End file.
